Advice
by Wicked R
Summary: that conversation between Jack and Will that never took place after he's been rescued from the locker. Oneshot.


Title: Advice

Author: WickedRum

Disclaimer: Disney has them. I'm simply having fun a little. Nothing and nobody was actually harmed during the production of this fanfic.

Summary/Set: The conversation that should've happened between Will and Jack after they've resucued him from the locker. Oneshot.

Pairings: WE with a hint of Sparrabeth.

Genre: general.

Rating: probably adult, for a little dirty talk.

Will winced before knocking on the cabin door hesitatingly, it wasn't going to be easy, but the straight man he still was, he couldn't leave it at that, some things needed to be cleared out the closet. When he crossed the threshold he found Jack sitting on his bed with bare feet, cleaning his boots.

"What?" The captain grunted in a hostile manner.

"You once hinted on some right moments in life to me and I believe I've learnt some since as I think this is the appropriate moment." Although Jack has landed himself and all of them in difficulties at times, Will'd always secretly admired the pirate who never backed down from what he set his mind to do. He had to admit, he aspired to be like him in more ways than not, and probably Elizabeth too and that was a problem. "This is the right moment to tell you I really had no idea what Elizabeth was doing."

"But ye wouldn't have turned back fe me if ye did. Well, that's all right whelp, since ye still wet yer bed at night."

Will pursed his lips firmly. Jack wasn't making it easy for him to blurt out what he was in fact coming for. "I wouldn't have turned back, but only for one reason. That kiss, so fierce, so hatebly impassioned and skillful..." He spat.

Jack frowned bewildered, then laughed, "don't tell me yer really an eunuch!"

Will blushed, "not bedwetting, no, but you owe me this much for touching her like that! You have to tell me how you do it!"

"What? What to do with a woman?" Jack gave him a curios look and shook his head lightly, "ye can't tell that precisely cause it's a case of await anything or everything or a goose egg."

"Well, yes, but somebody must've thought you too! The physical I mean," he lowered his voice, "and since I don't have a father to ask..."

"Oh, all right..." Jack sighed. He tried to look as if he understood the request, it was flattering having had somebody ask that and he did remember being in the same situation himself, although that was a lot earlier in his life than with Will and Bootstrap wasn't exactly great at that kind of advice, so he just had to make it up himself as he went along and there was Tia later. A whole different kind of fish. Apart from her, there were wenches, and there was Lizzie. Himself blinded by a kindred spirit and some shapely figure so much he got himself killed over it, he wasn't the right person to ask either, "there be a great deal ye could doh with a woman as our Lizzie, trust isn't best," he voiced the ultimate truth he could deduce from the particular situation, "but I guess ye know that already. A doll, any missy wants ye to work fe yer pleasure, she wants to be cherished fe everything she be and everything she isn't, but'd like to be and only when she desires so, not other times. Good instinct, as nature bids ye helps, some rum in her bellybutton to lick out. Ye have to remember that they're not built the same as us, they don't want what ye want, a lot. Be patient, not forceful, though they are very comfortable wif being pinned down when receiving peccable pleasures from yer tongue, nothing's more fun than being bad. If ye give, ye get, well, mostly. Do whatever she wants to do and like it. She's sure as shooting not unconfident about expressing dissatisfaction. And most of all, take her as far away from me as ye can manage, other than that, god help ye wif her emotions and erratic moods. Good night whelp, don't do anything stupid," he almost dismissed him, then remembered the ultimate advice, "no rum!" He patted Will on the shoulder and pushed him out the room.

Jack wrinkled his nose in a frown when finally alone. Heart to heart with Will, well that was different! What do ye do wif a woman! What a question! More like, what do ye do with a wench who'd cheated ye into thinking she'd love ye and pushed ye down a cliff. And what do ye do with a woman who's done that to ye and yer still in love with her the more? The boy asked, he has given his best. However, with that hot and hardheadedness Will possessed he'd hardly take the advice. At least he hoped. It would've been a pity if he passed up his chance with Lizzie by solving her problems with Will himself! Ah, Lizzie, not worth thinking about, it'll just make him annoyed.

The End.


End file.
